An Open Window
by Natalie Potter731
Summary: Ron, being the dense person that he is, jumps out of a window to save his life. Shrine's dedicated to Hermione, and scorched pictures of Krum, this will certainly apeal to anyone! RH with a hint of HG. COMPLETE
1. A Light Breeze

Disclaimer: As pained as I am to admit it, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: This was the first fic I ever published! And it used to be really really bad! But now I fixed it...it's not perfect....but it's MUCH better than it used to be! I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and this takes place in their sixth year.  
  
An Open Window  
  
Chapter One: A Light Breeze  
  
Harry ran down to the Great Hall to meet up with Ron and Hermione for breakfast. As he approached the Gryffindor table he could hear Ron and Ginny fighting again.  
  
"Ginny! What has gotten into you?" Ron lectured for what seemed like the millionth time. "Okay, tell me again, what number is this one?"  
  
"Honestly, I have only had one boyfriend this year. Ron, you are in your sixth year! I would've thought by now you would have gotten over the fact that I'm growing up!" Ginny was getting angry at Ron for being...well himself, an over protective big brother.  
  
"But, Ginny, I haven't had a single girlfriend in my life, and you have already had three boyfriends!"  
  
"You're just jealous!" Ginny shot back at him.  
  
Taken aback Ron tried to defend himself. "I am not jealous!"  
  
"It's not my fault you haven't plucked up enough courage to ask out H...." Ron's hand flew over Ginny's mouth.  
  
"No one! Er...yes no one, that's right Ginny I don't like anyone at the moment." Ron said quickly while looking around to make sure that no on heard what Ginny had almost said. Ron let Ginny go after Professor Flitwick looked at him strangely.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Ginny said giggling and turning an all-too-familiar shade of red. Ron and Ginny continued to fight for several minutes. Harry took this opportunity to ask Hermione something that had been bothering him for the past few days.  
  
"Hermione, do you have feelings for Ron?" Harry said casually trying not to attract attention to the question. Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. Seeing Hermione's embarrassment Harry added, "Because everyone know that Ron likes you...well...except for Ron."  
  
Hermione looked as if this had all come as a surprise to her. "No, he's always...He...Really?" Hermione looked as if she had just won the lottery.  
  
"Would I lie to you about something like that?" Harry said while thinking about something Ron had hidden in a lose floorboard in their dormitory titled "Reasons Why Ron Loves Hermione". Harry didn't know much about Ron's shrine to Hermione, but from what he could tell there was a whole section dedicated to Viktor Krum. Harry noted that many pictures of Krum looked as if they had been scorched.  
  
"Well...that's some useful information...um...Harry if you don't mind I'm going to take a walk with Ginny." Hermione rushed off to Ginny. Harry was pretty sure that she was going to bombard Ginny with questions about Ron.  
  
Harry turned around to join Ron, but he was nowhere in sight. As Ginny and Hermione walked past him, Harry asked where Ron was.  
  
"Ron? Oh, you mean the same Ron who harasses me about my social life? He saw you and Hermione talking, and then he just kind of ran away. I think he might be in his dormitory." Ginny said, obviously still angry about the fight that they had had.  
  
Harry made his way back to the dormitory. When Harry got there, he found Ron ripping apart one of his books. The ripped pages were being carried out the window by a light breeze. "Ron, have you gone mad?" Harry asked as he approached Ron.  
  
"What do you think?" Ron shot back at him as he tore another page out of his book and threw it behind him.  
  
Harry watched it fly out the open window. "Is this about Hermione by any chance?" Harry said guessing.  
  
"No, I like ripping things up for fun," Ron responded sarcastically. "Of course, Harry! Don't you see it? She hates me! She must like Krum, or—you! You were talking to her, alone! Hermione looked all pleased...and...and you asked her out! That's it! And right now you're about to tell me that she said yes. Now our trio's down to one. It's just me because you two are planning to spend the rest of your lives goggling over each other...and....and...MY LIFE IS OVER!" Harry was quite sure at this point that Ron had gone mad. Ron stood up and tore the last pages out of the book. Harry had never seen Ron this angry before; it was almost scary the way he was acting.  
  
"Ron you've got it all wrong..." Harry stopped short. He just now noticed that the book in Ron's hands, or rather the cover of the book whose contents were now scattered all over the grounds, was labeled "Reasons Why Ron Loves Hermione".  
  
"Ron, is that your book...er... you know the book that..." Ron finished Harry's sentence.  
  
"That if Hermione ever found I would throw myself out a window while holding my wand to my head, and then swim to the bottom of the lake in January? And if any other person besides Hermione found I would run away from home and live a life of crime? Yes, that would be the one." Ron said as if it was memorized.  
  
"Oh yes, well..." Harry ran over to the window and looked around outside. "Yes well..."  
  
"Spit it out Harry!"  
  
"If you haven't noticed the pages of your book 'if Hermione ever found you would throw yourself out a window while holding your wand to your head', is currently in a rather large pile at the foot of the tower. Oh, and if you don't do something quick there is a slight chance that Hermione will stumble across them because," Harry got up and looked out the window, "Hermione is going to find your papers in approximately 160 meters walking at a brisk pace."  
  
Ron stood there clueless for several seconds. Out of nowhere Ron ran to his trunk and pulled out his broom. "Harry can I barrow you Invisibility Cloak, I'll give it right back?" Ron raced towards Harry's trunk.  
  
"Sure, I guess...what are you doing?" Harry watched Ron pull out his Invisibility Cloak and throw it over himself.  
  
"I'm going to cover myself in your cloak, fly out the window, and retrieve all of the pages of my book before Hermione sees them." Ron said determinedly as he mounted his broom and flew out the window.  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled out the window after him while waving his arms wildly," RON! THE SUMMONING CHARM! USE THE SUMMONING CHARM! YOU KNOW, ACCIO PAGES!" As soon as Harry performed the spell a couple of the pages flew to him. Hermione and Ginny appeared to be walking ever faster now. "Ron is too dense for his own good," Harry muttered to himself as he ran to go distract Hermione and Ginny.  
  
A/N: So...what did you think? Chapter two should be up within a week! 


	2. You Can't Apperate on Hogwart's Grounds

A/N: Thanks to all who review! Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Chapter Two: _You Can't Apperate on Hogwart's Grounds_

As soon as Ron jumped out of the window, he realized how difficult it was to try to fly his broom at maximum speed, while struggling to make sure that the cloak was covering him. "Who is Harry yelling at?" Ron thought to himself. Ron eyed Hermione and Ginny getting closer. "He must be trying to attract attention to himself so Hermione and Ginny won't look at the pages before I get them, good thinking!" Ron decided this as he flew toward the ground. Hermione and Ginny were close; they would see him if the cloak slipped off of his hand while he was reaching for the papers. Ron slowed down and skimmed the ground.

"So... Ron _does_ like me?"

"Of course! I mean—Hermione, who is that in the window up there...Hermione! That looks like Harry! He's yelling something...something about...about...about the summoning charm?" Ginny stopped walking and listened intently.

Hermione stopped and listened too. "Yes...something about..." Hermione stopped. Harry preformed the summoning charm and a couple pieces of parchment flew up to him. "Look! It looks like Harry's dropped his homework!" Hermione started to walk at a faster pace. "Come on Ginny let's help him pick them up before the breeze carries them away."

"Yes, let's! Anything to help out Harry!" Ginny said a little too quickly," I mean, you know, we wouldn't want Harry failing any of his subjects!" Ginny turned a bright shade of red. The two girls giggle amongst themselves.

Harry soon disappeared from the window. Ginny and Hermione had just reached the papers when...

"Oh no! Hermione! Ginny! Ron desperately thought to himself, "What am I going to do?" Ron didn't notice that he was getting dangerously close to Hermione, and he was losing control of his broom.

"Ron! Where are you?"

Ron could hear Harry yelling somewhere behind him, just as Ron flew right into Hermione. Ron crashed onto the ground. He lay on the grass with the invisibility cloak was tangling around him. You could only parts of his body. Hermione got to her feet quickly and ran over to him.

"Hermione are you all right?" Ginny said to Hermione. Ron was moving—he was afraid to.

"Yes, I'm fine, but look at Ron!" Hermione pointed to Ron, which was really an odd sight because you could only see bits and pieces of him. "Ron! Ron! Oh no!" Hermione cried hysterically. She crouched down next to Ron. "What was he thinking? Practicing apperating like that! He splinched himself! He was the only person I ever really loved! Ron! I hope he'll be alright..." Hermione continued to cry. Harry couldn't help but laugh; Hermione really needed to stop over reacting like that.

Ron stared at Hermione with his eyes wide open, and a smile spread across his face. Hermione didn't notice, she continued to cry.

"Hermione," Ginny called to Hermione as she laughed. Ginny put on a face much like her brothers, Fred and George, when they were doing impressions of people. "Honestly, amI the _only_ person who has ever read _Hogwarts, a History_? How many times do I have to tell you? You can't Apperate, or Disapperate on Hogwarts Grounds!"

"Then what happen to...?" Harry interrupted Hermione.

"Ron," Harry began as he untangled Ron from his invisibility cloak, "barrowed my invisibility cloak— because... he wanted to practice flying without being seen," Harry lied.

Ron sat up and looked at Hermione, "Hermione—I love you too." There was a pause, and then Ron took stood up.

"Hermione, let's take a little walk...and I'll explain everything..." Ron said to Hermione, and then added in an undertone, "Summoning charm, I am such an idiot."

Hermione and Ron began to walk leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Has your brother always been this thick?" Harry asked Ginny as they cleaned up the papers Ron had been so keen to collect just minutes before.

"Aren't all boys?" Ginny said suggestively to Harry.

"Are you implying something?"

"Do I have a reason for implying something?"

"If you want to say something," Harry said frustrated, "then just say it because...because..."

"Because you want me to say something that I know that you want to say to me, but you want me to say it first so you don't have to say it first," Ginny finished Harry's sentence.

"What...?" Harry looked at Ginny perplexed, and then decided to change the subject. "I bet you a sickle I'll be the first one to catch Ron and Hermione snogging."

"You're on."

A/N: IT'S OVER! Did you have fun? I don't know if I'm going to write a sequel or something, but I'll think about it. Remember:

_Peace_

Love

And

**Ron and Hermione**


End file.
